Albus Potter y el códice de Júpiter
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Primer año de un Albus que tiene dudas sobre si mismo, una Rose que quiere iluminar la sombra que la cubre y un Scorpius que es solo un pequeño rebelde. Hay muchos secretos entre todo esto. Una chica extraña con aura poderosa y un cadáver no hacen más que confirmar lo que sabemos: la magia está nuevamente en peligro y hay pocos dispuestos a salvarla...


_**Primer año de un Albus que tiene dudas sobre si mismo, una Rose que quiere iluminar la sombra que la cubre y un Scorpius que es solo un pequeño rebelde. Hay muchos secretos entre todo esto. Una chica extraña con aura poderosa y un cadáver no hacen más que confirmar lo que sabemos: la magia está nuevamente en peligro y hay pocos dispuestos a salvarla...**_

* * *

**_¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡Qué Muggles!_**

**_[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]_**

* * *

**Eso de comer o no comer donas.**

**Capítulo I - Parte I**

* * *

Rosebud Weasley odiaba su pelo.

Por más que lo cortó hasta los hombros, sigue siendo una lucha comparada con la de la batalla de Hogwarts la de todas las mañanas a la hora de peinarse. Y es que, a pesar de que es pelirroja y de ojos azules como su padre, Rose es igualita a su madre físicamente. Cabellera temperamental incluida.

Ahí estaba ella, armada con un cepillo grande y gris y un peine amarillo de plástico, frente al espejo del baño y con el agua corriendo del grifo, a punto de empezar su guerra matinal contra su corta y rebelde melena pelirroja.

Después de una gran lucha de una hora entera, Rose logró que su pelo deje de parecer el resultado de su resistencia a un tornado y baja, con el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, a la cocina para desayunar tostadas con mermelada y té. Ronald Weasley no es del tipo de aurores que come donas. El prefiere los pastelitos o alguna de las ricas tartas de Hermione.

—Hija, si ves en el tren a algún chico con tierra en la nariz, no le hables, ni le mires, ni nada. Ignóralo. Por favor—le dijo Ron a Rose mientras ella se sentaba al lado de su hermano Hugo, quién comía una tostada tras otra con apetito voraz. Enseguida Ron terminó de decir eso, su esposa lanzó una carcajada enorme. Hugo dejó un momento las tostadas y, junto con su hermana, los miró sin entender.

—Así fue más o menos como nos conocimos, Rosie. Yo estaba en el tren de Hogwarts buscando la rana de Neville y pasé al compartimiento en el que estaban Ron y Harry y le mencioné a tu padre que tenía tierra en la nariz. —Explicó su madre—. Quedé como una loca de las reglas.

—Eras una loca de las reglas. —le respondió Ronald, mientras Hugo volvía a sus tostadas, rezongando por lo aburrido de la anécdota.

Mientras Rose se preparaba, sus padres seguían con su charla por-los-viejos-tiempos, que se reservan para ocasiones especiales cómo los cumpleaños, bodas de conocidos, y, próximamente, días de inicio de clases.

En el camino, en el auto muggle que su padre conducía a duras penas, divagó mentalmente. ¿Sus padres la extrañarían? Por supuesto. Hugo tal vez no, la ausencia de Rose significa más comida para él y, además, nunca fueron muy unidos. Ella no tiene ni idea como su hermano es tan flaco, cuando come como si tuviera dos estómagos. Bueno, Rose también es comilona y flaca, como su padre lo fue de joven, pero no tanto como su hermano. Su hermano es un pozo sin fondo. ¿Cómo será Hogwarts? Hace unos años, Hermione le contaba historias sobre el castillo y sus rarezas, además de enseñarle de historia, física y química y leerle "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", para "cultivar su cerebro desde pequeña" y "enseñarle cosas que le servirán en un futuro". Según lo que su madre le contó, Rose solo puede pensar que, si es que hay algún paraíso como las religiones sostienen, es, al menos, parecido a Hogwarts. No puede esperar a llegar, para conocer la biblioteca. Y el campo de Quidditch también, después de todo, es hija de Ron Weasley. Seguramente, ella no vaya a jugar, pero será genial alentar a su casa. Con respecto a su casa… ¿A dónde irá? No lo tiene claro. Pero tiene un buen rato para pensarlo.

* * *

—¡Al, mueve tu trasero de la cama y ven a desayunar!—gritó Lily Luna Potter a su hermano desde el comedor para despertarlo como hacía desde hace 15 minutos con muy poco éxito.—¡Hoy vas a Hogwarts! ¡Perdemos el tren!—.

Era todo lo que tenía que decir. Albus escuchó esas palabras y se levantó de un salto de la cama, y, con movimientos muy rápidos y musicales se cambió el pijama de Star Wars por su ropa favorita, metió susodicho pijama en su baúl, armó su cama y se lavó los dientes.

Arrastrando el ruidoso y ya mencionado baúl, bajó las escaleras con un humor de perros empeorado por la sonrisa malévola en la cara de su hermana, la sonrisa que Ginny Potter trataba de aguantar y las carcajadas de su padre y de su hermano mayor, James Sirius, quienes los esperaban relajados desayunando capuchino o té y donas con glaseado azul, el típico desayuno de todas las mañanas desde que tiene memoria. Costumbre adoptada de su padre, claro está, como auror que es, come todos los días sus correspondientes donas.

—¡Te la creíste! ¡Que tonto Albus! ¡Vas a terminar en Slytherin! —le dijo su hermano, quien últimamente disfrutaba de burlarse de él diciéndole que iba a estar en Slytherin. Albus solo le lanza una mirada de _no me jodas, no estoy de humor, idiota _y James deja de reír, aterrado por la mirada salvaje en los ojos de su hermano. Y si vieras la cara de _en cualquier momento te asesino _que tenía el hijo mediano del elegido, te sorprenderías de lo valiente que fue su reacción.

Después de el desayuno, con la mismísima cara de _mataré a alguien_, el Potter mediano salió con su familia rumbo a King's Cross con el resto de la familia, entre ellos Lily, quien estaba callada como tumba. Al era su hermano favorito, pero cuando estaba de malas, con que mas lejos y mas discreta estaba, mas eran las posibilidades de volver a casa sana y salva.

No era un buen día para Albus. Él solo puede pensar en cómo se hubiera despedido de ella antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Pero James no puede entenderlo y sigue burlándose de él hasta que se separan en el andén.

A simple vista, todo estaba bien para los Potter, a pesar de la discusión agitada en el trabajo que tuvieron Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter un par de días antes.

* * *

_—Aún no puedo creer que Flitwick la haya dejado entrar a esa… esa monstruo. ¡Y con esa varita del infierno! ¡Es inaceptable!—decía un pelirrojo pecoso y furioso._

_—Cálmate, Ron. Aún no tiene diecisiete, así que no hay problemas todavía. Solo tiene once, por mas que no sea completamente una bruja no olvides que es una niña. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tu Rose nacía siendo como ella? —le contestó el elegido._

_—No lo se, Harry, no lo se, pero por suerte Rose es una bruja de lo mas normal…_

_—Todavía no lo sabes, hay por lo menos cuatro de su clase por ahí y puede ser cualquiera. Rose o Albus o el hijo algún mago ruso o irlandés o ¡de cualquier clase! ¡Puede ser cualquier niño de los que entre a Hogwarts este año! –dijo Harry Potter, con una convicción que solo podía tener Harry Potter—. No puedes saberlo con seguridad aún. Que ella sea la única comprobada no significa que sea la única existente. Además, son órdenes de Kingsley._

_—Bien, bien. ¿Pero y la varita?—gritó Ronald Weasley, con una rabia que solo podía sentir Ronald Weasley y que lo volvía inmune a la persuasión de Potter—. La varita del cuervo negro es peligrosa. Es casi tan mortífera como la varita de saúco. ¡Y en sus manos! ¡Terminará peor que sus padres!_

_—¡Tú sal de mi oficina, has tu trabajo y busca al resto! ¡Y es una orden, Ronald Weasley!—le gritó Harry, ya fuera de sí, mientras el pelirrojo salía del despacho azotando la puerta._

_Potter normalmente es un tipo muy paciente, pero estaba preocupado. Principalmente porque sospechaba que uno de los "peligros" que estaban buscando era su hijo Albus Severus Potter. _

_Esto al jefe de aurores le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Qué ninguno de sus hijos podía ser mediocre y normal? James Sirius le hacía completo honor a su nombre, Lily Luna se quiere teñir el pelo de azul con productos muggles (y no tardará en hacerlo, por más pequeña que sea). Harry tenía la esperanza de que Albus al menos fuera más normal que sus hermanos, pero cuando a los nueve años le dijo que hablaba pársel, el elegido casi tiene un ataque cardiaco. Y eso que el explosivo de la familia normalmente es Ron. _

_No lo malinterpreten, Harry Potter es muy orgulloso de sus hijos y los ama, pero el vivió toda su adolescencia en peligro constante y aún hoy su trabajo es de alto riesgo. El solo quiere que sus hijos disfruten la tranquilidad y la paz por la que el tanto luchó, pero cuando ellos crecen la paz se esfuma (la muy cabrona). Todos sabemos que sin guerra no se conoce la paz y Harry cree que la primera se acerca. _

_Pero si él no puede ser siempre el héroe… ¿Quién lo será? ¿Quién dejará atrás su vida normal y corriente para luchar por una causa casi perdida? _

_Y la peor pregunta de todas: ¿Alguien lo hará?_

* * *

Tesshianne Peace Blackbird amaba ese lugar.

Con Ethel nunca pasaban más de tres o cuatro meses en una zona, pero esta vez pudo pasar todo un año en el sur de Argentina, en la capital de la anteúltima provincia.

El español era como su segundo idioma y el lugar era un sueño. Era todo lo que Tesshia no tenía. Cada átomo de la ciudad le gritaba "tu hogar"; esos barrios con casas de por lo menos cincuenta años de antigüedad, el centro con esa boscosa plaza, el hielo y el frío abrasador de los inviernos que te recuerdan que aún vives… Era un lugar tan imperfecto que Tesshia lo veía como _su_ lugar en el mundo.

Lástima que seguramente no volverían.

Ella lo tenía muy claro. Ella no encajaba ni entre los de su clase. Enseguida algún mago notaba su varita (que no debería usar todavía, ya que este año recién entraba a Hogwarts) o notaba sus capacidades, era repudiada y tratada como un monstruo. Se acostumbró a ser un monstruo. No es que a Tesshia le importe, ella es muy inteligente y considera a los prejuiciosos gente egoísta que no para a pensar en la vida de los demás, en sus problemas y sufrimientos. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una niña.

Todos esos pensamientos y sus típicas divagaciones mentales la acompañaban en su camino hasta la verdulería del barrio desde la casa de ladrillos rojos en la que viven ella y Ethel.

En su camino, se topó con una niña bajita y castaña, con dos hermosas trencitas, que se resbala por el hielo y consigue quedar en medio de un charco de barro.

Tesshia trata de ayudarla, pero, enseguida se acerca, la pequeña se asusta y sale corriendo aún embarrada, con sus trencitas revoloteando en su espalda, hacia su madre. Y es que si vieras a Tesshia, no la culparías.

La chica tiene ese tipo de belleza que se ve mortífera, aún más que la de las veelas. Sus grandes ojos café claro tienen una chispa de algo peligroso, maldad o poder, del tipo de mirada que tienen los líderes, los asesinos o posiblemente los vampiros y, como si no fuera suficiente, tiene unas grandes y violáceas ojeras perpetuas, que ni con la mejor noche de sueño logra sacarse. Su largo y siempre despeinado cabello tiene un color misterioso que nadie sabría decir que color es exactamente, pero se asemeja bastante al castaño oscuro. Su piel es pálida y fantasmal, otro rasgo vampiresco que da escalofríos.

Pero, si le prestas atención a sus rasgos y a su sonrisa relajada y natural, te darías cuentas que todo lo que tiene su mirada es poder y temor al mismo, que tiene rasgos amables y gentiles, y que, en sus ojos, también hay unas pequeñas chispas de dos cosas que pocos tienen. Heroísmo y sabiduría.

Ella siguió caminando y llegó a la verdulería, donde abrió la puerta y recibió una sonrisa amable del verdulero, Don Tomás, un hombre sabio y observador, una de las pocas personas que saben ver más allá del aspecto poderoso de Tesshia.

—¡Tess, buenos días querida! ¿Qué te llevas hoy?—dijo Don Tomás en español con claro acento argentino mientras limpiaba la caja registradora color blanco que tenía sobre el mostrador.

—Buenos días, Don Tomás. _Etel _me envía por pan y algunas manzanas—respondió la aludida en español neutro mientras elegía las manzanas.

Luego de comprar el pan y las manzanas, Tesshia salió de la verdulería, abatida y triste, hacía casa, pensando en cuanto extrañaría la ciudad y a Don Tomás, el verdulero que supo ver más allá de lo que muestra a simple vista, cuando se fuera de Argentina con Ethel, sin dejar rastro, hacía Londres en la tarde. Tienen que viajar a través de la Red Flu Internacional hacía Hogwarts.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, haya alguien ahí que simplemente vea más allá. O tal vez no, y todo sea como en el orfanato.

* * *

Ethel Shandra es un misterio. Normalmente, es una mujer muy testaruda, malhumorada y a veces da la impresión de que tiene la regla los 365 días del año.

Su principal misterio es: ¿Qué llevo a esta mujer dura, que trabaja casi todo el año en un internado y que se cambia de casa cada vez que sale de Hogwarts a adoptar a Tesshianne Peace Blackbird, una chica heroica, sabia y dulce que por fuera da miedo?

Es muy fácil, pero pocos se dan cuenta. Ethel Shandra se siente completamente reflejada en la pequeña.

Porque Ethel tampoco supo lo que se siente abrazar a tu madre todos los días, nunca supo lo que se siente sentarse en el regazo de papá para escuchar alguna historia, nunca supo lo que es tener una familia. Tampoco supo lo que es aferrarse a algo, querer a alguien.

Por eso, cuando Harry Potter conoció a Ethel, supo que ella era la mujer indicada para criar a la niña, la pequeña hechicera de seis años. Era la indicada, porque no solo cumplía con los requerimientos para criar a Tesshia, sino también para que Tesshia le enseñara un par de cosas importantes y bonitas de la vida.

¿Y mientras Ethel trabaja? Mientras Ethel está en Hogwarts, Tesshia vive con su hermana, Arriana Shandra. Ethel se asegura de que no le falte nada y que se divierta.

Cuando está con Tess, todo lo que importa es Tess.

Por eso, Ethel Shandra está dispuesta a hacer eso que nunca quiso.

La dejará entrar en Hogwarts, cuando hasta hace unos días pensaba escapar y renunciar para no permitir que ella vaya

No pensaba hacerlo, pero el ministerio la perseguirá si no lo hace. O eso más o menos es lo que decía la carta que acababa de recibir.

_Querida señora Shandra:_

_Me dirijo a usted desde mi despacho para comunicarle los deseos del Ministerio de que la menor a su cargo, Tesshianne Peace Blackbird, en edad de asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no falte a éste. Dada la condición de Maga Excepcional, recomendamos que ella asista. _

_En el caso de que el día 1° de septiembre del corriente año la menor no asista a Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, desde la dirección de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, tomaremos las medidas correspondientes._

_Con mis mejores deseos. Atentamente,_

_Leah Blake_

_Oficina Internacional de _

_Ley Mágica_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Que forma sutil de decirle "O va, o tomaremos medidas" de parte del Ministerio. Ethel suspira, resignada a armar su baúl.

* * *

_Harry Potter tenía una reunión con la jefa de aurores del Ministerio de Magia Francés, Ethel Shandra. Recién volvía de una visita al orfanato mágico de Londres y se sentía deprimido e incompleto, con la sensación de que por más donativos o campañas que él haga, los niños del orfanato jamás serán felices. Y le da lástima, más que nada por esa tierna y extraña niña que estaba alejada de todo el resto de los pequeñines. La evitaban, como si tuviera algún virus malo. Él charlo un buen rato con la niña y se dio cuenta por que la evitaban, además de por su aspecto tétrico. Tesshianne (como se llamaba) era muy sabia para su edad y tenía cierta cosa extravagante que le recordaba a Luna Lovegood. Realmente sentía lástima por la pequeña. Ojala pudiera hacer algo._

_Entró en su oficina y ahí estaba la señorita Ethel Shandra, con su largo y rizado cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, la piel pálida y rasgos asiáticos que le daban un aire de misterio y seriedad. _

_Después de una larga charla sobre asuntos del ministerio y esas cosas serias, se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades. Harry notó que Ethel parecía algo dura y amargada, pero en el fondo era simpática. Él sintió que debería hacer algo por ella. Al pensar en eso, recordó a la pequeña Tesshianne._

_—Hoy fui a visitar el orfanato mágico de Londres, ¿sabe? Usted me recuerda a una niña de ahí. Tesshianne, se llama… —Harry comenzó a hablarle de la niña y logró su objetivo. Ethel iría al orfanato. Se sintió feliz de haberlas ayudado._

* * *

**_Llevo mucho tiempo arrastrando la idea de un long-fic enserio. Porque, bueno, muchos sabemos como terminó mi primer intento. Y mi segundo intento. ¡Odio decepcionarlos! _**

**_Con este primer capítulo, que al principio iban a ser dos, lo sentí muy poco serio. Pero es el problema de las estudiantes de teatro Clown, nos queda la gracia perpetua. _**

**_Entonces, les presento, en la primera parte, a mi pequeña Rose. Rosebud, porque por más que J. K. diga que se llama Rose, sin más, a mí me gusta la idea de darle un nombre no muy bonito. Aunque esta parte y la de los Potter parezcan muy vacías, nos muestra la manera en la que Ron y Harry guardan las apariencias y engañan hasta a su propia familia. Nos deja, también, una pista importante sobre el pasado. Cosa que, vista la cantidad de Flashbacks que tiene mi fic hasta ahora, es importante para la trama._**

**_Luego, Tess. Que también tiene un nombre complicado, pero es lindo. O a mí me gusta, admito que mis gustos son raros. También tenemos a Ethel... que nos deja otra cosa importante. ¿Por qué será que Tess está obligada a ir a Hogwarts?_**

**_SOBRE ACTUALIZACIONES: Supongo que la próxima semana subo el siguiente. O antes. Depende._**

**_Noe Disaster._**

**_Escrito 9 de abril del 2013_**

**_[The sky are on fire]_**


End file.
